Are You Sure?
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: He whispered in her ear as she kissed his neck, "are you sure?"  She pulled back suddenly, "No." She replied. She turned away, and pulled open the side door, sliding out of the limo and into the night, leaving behind a confused Chuck Bass.
1. Are You Sure?

**Are you sure?**

**Summary: He whispered in her ear as she kissed his neck, "are you sure?"**

**She pulled back suddenly, "No." She replied. She turned away, and pulled open the side door, sliding out of the limo and into the night, leaving behind a confused Chuck Bass.**

Victrola. The place that had changed both their lives. His, because it was his first real responsibility, hers because it was the night she stopped being Blair, Nates girlfriend, and became Blair Waldorf.

Chuck had been waiting for his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend to arrive for his victory party. He could hardly wait to tell them that Bart had approved of something he had done for once in his life. Even Blair, his second toughest critic, had been proud of him when she had seen it. Chuck could barely contain his excitement, and since Chuck Bass didn't do excitement, this was a big deal. He would of course, hide it behind smirks and sexual comments, but he was excited all the same.

When the limousine pulled up and he watched the tinted windows, he was surprised to see only Blair, and an upset Blair at that, get out of the limo. Before he could say anything she said, her voice strangled, "Nate and I broke up." He tried to formulate a response, but his mind, for once, was blank. Nate and Blair break up? How could that possibly happen? "I need distracting. Isn't that what this place is for?" she pushed past him and entered the club. Chuck raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went after her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Chuck watched Blair out of the corner of his eye. She was watching the dancers, looking impressed, and drinking her martini. But he knew Blair better than anyone else; she couldn't possibly be as calm as she looked. "Look, I know you don't wanna talk about it-"

"Relief," she said, pre-empting his question. "I feel relief."

He digested that but before he could ask her why, since she was the one that was always so into the relationship, she smirked at him and said almost quietly, "You know, I got moves."

Thoughts of Blair dancing up on the stage dressed in the dancer's costumes filled Chucks mind and he was slightly disgusted in himself when he realised the images turned him on. Blair was completely gorgeous of course, with her shiny curls and pouty red lips. Not to mention her gorgeous clothes.

But she had always been Nates girlfriend. And since Nate was once of the three things Chuck cared about, he had never thought of Blair along those lines. But now that she was free and ut of the no-go zone, Chuck could see that if she hadn't dated Nate, he would have tried to sleep with her. But, since she was Blair and she was the only girl he had ever respected, he would of course not try that now. Provoking her to dance on the stage, on the other hand, seemed a great idea.

"feel free to go up and show us all." He smirked at her

"I'm just saying... I got moves."

He just smirked at her and she glared at him, "You really don't think I'll go up there!"

He laughed, "No, I know you won't."

She smirked back at him, "guard my drink."

Chuck watched as Blair climbed the steps to where the other girls were dancing, her heels clacking on the wooden stairs. She smiled coyly as she raised her arms and began to dance.

Chuck watched, fascinated. This wasn't the Blair had known his entire life. This was a completely new Blair, and he had to say that he liked her very much. She pulled the zipper down on her dress and let it drop to the floor. Chuck stood up, watching her, taking in every inch of her body that he had never seen before. She was flawless. Her body was as unblemished as the surface of a bowl of cream, her limbs were perfectly rounded and smooth, her legs were gorgeous, and best of al her slip clung to her figure in all the right places. He took a sip from her drink and smirked at her, raising the martini glass in her honour. Never had he been more enthralled by a woman, even after all the times he had had whores, or even professional strippers, dance for him.

When she climbed down the stairs, still wearing her slip, her dress forgotten, she simply smirked at him before strutting towards the entry of the club. Chuck, feeling slightly overwhelmed (and of course, admiring her ass from behind), followed her.

"Can I offer you a ride home?" he said, opening the door of his limo for her to step inside. She hesitated; then glanced down at what she was wearing and nodded, not wanting to be out on the streets of New York with only a slip on, late at night.

Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back on the seat. This was far from her usually upright and rigid posture that she had whenever sitting down or in a car. He watched her and whispered into the silence, "You were... amazing... up there."

Her eyes opened to see his him watching her with a peculiar expression on his face. But his voice was amazed and it seemed to caress her with its husky roughness. She leaned towards him, and in turn he shifted so he was closer to her. She moved along the seat until their faces are almost touching and softly, so softly she hardly felt it, he brushed his lips over hers.

She kissed him back, gently at first before his mouth came down on hers hard and unyielding, filling her with heat and fire. She was forgetting everything, lost in the taste of his mouth, of his tongue caressing her own. She barely noticed when she gave a low moan and pulled herself onto his lap. His lands went to her thighs and made their way up to cup her ass, as she undid the first buttons on his shirt. He whispered in her ear as she kissed his neck, "are you sure?"

She pulled back suddenly, thinking about what she was doing. "No." She replied. Suddenly, she pulled away, turned and pulled open the side door sliding out of the limo and into the night, leaving behind a confused Chuck Bass behind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOX

Blair arrived at her penthouse, looking perfectly composed, nodding to the man who controlled the elevator and slipping into her bedroom. She lay awake for hours going over the scenes of the night: Her dancing, for some reason particularly wanting Chuck to see, Chuck brushing her lips with his, Chucks tongue begging for entry into her mouth, Chuck massaging her ass, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck.

But she loved Nate. So why had she never had this feeling for him? This fire, passion. And then when he had asked her if she were sure, something she was certain he had never asked a girl before, she had said no. She sighed. If she were being true to herself, she was regretting saying no. But she couldn't do that to Nate. Besides, a one-night-stand with Chuck Bass would basically make her one of whores. Something she would never be.

The next morning, she awoke to Dorota calling, "Mizz Blair, there is a Meester Chuck here to see you!"

Blair sat up, her heart pounding. Should she let Chuck in or not? Before she could even answer Dorota, Her door was pushed open and Chuck appeared, looking dishevelled, his hair rumpled and smelling of scotch, dressed in the same clothes as the night before.

"Blair" He said, and the way his lips formed her name made her heart jump again.

"What do you want Bass?" she answered, "I was sleeping you know."

"We have unfinished business." He answered, smirking in a way that made her cheeks flush.

**Sooo what do you guys think?**

**Review please**

**XOXO Lissa**


	2. The Perfect Prince

"Unfinished business? What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. "If you seriously think I am going to do anything with you, you are even more deluded than I thought. Whatever made you think that I, Blair Waldorf, Queen of Constance, would do anything with you, Chuck Bass, dirty alcoholic sleaze ball?"

Her tone was angry, and she hoped it would defer him, but all he did was send that disgusting smirk her way again. "Well you weren't saying that last night when you were purring in my ear now were you?" he drawled, and she glared at him.

"Look Bass, just _go away_. I don't want you, and you only want sex from me. So we are both better off. Goodbye." She rose from her bed and pushed him out of the door.

His expression grew angry, "Fine. I'll see you at your party tonight."

She shook her head, "Consider yourself uninvited." She slammed the door in his face.

"Never stopped me before!" he called through the closed door.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Unfortunately, the Basstard was right; it had never stopped him before. She would have to show him that she was not interested in doing anything with him. She would need a date, someone who she actually liked, because Chuck had always been good at seeing through her lies. Nate was the obvious option, but she was reluctant to get back together with him. He was so _boring_. She needed someone more exciting, who made her blood race, her heart pound. Her thoughts went to the night before when Chuck had kissed her. But that would not happen very again. And nor would she think about it.

First things first. She texted Gossip Girl saying 'B and N broken up, B looking for a date to her party. Pls help.' She pressed send and knew that there would soon be a blast.

Picking up her cell, she called Kati, who was at the moment, on the step below her and Serena. The girl picked up on the first ring, as well she should, Blair noted approvingly. "Kati. I need you to gather the group, and find me a date for my party. Soon you will get a GG blast saying Nate and I broke up and a call for help. I need you to monitor Gossip Girl and see what guys are interested. He must be Gorgeous, rich, not boring, witty, smart, and funny. Got it?" Kati took deep breath on the other end of the phone, "Yes B. I'll get right on it, and call the other girls. We'll be over at your place ASAP." Blair nodded and clicked off.

Sure enough, her phone beeped with the Gossip Girl blast

_Hello Upper East Siders, have I got a shock for you_

_It seems our perfect couple of White Night and Queen Bee have broken up._

_It seems B broke up with N, for reasons unknown, but I will make my priority to find out._

_But right now, it looks like our Queen is dateless for her 17__th__ tonight. Any interested princes? _

_If I know B, and I do, she'll not be easily pleased, so better start brushing up on your chivalry guys._

_You Know You Love Me, XOXO Gossip Girl. _

Blair smirked in satisfaction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blair shook her head crossly and crossed the fifteenth guy off the list of possible suitors, a one Carter Baizen, "No. He's too involved in gambling. And Chuck hates him. I don't want a fight starting at my party." She had seriously considered Carter for maximum Chuck anger, but she had decided against him because she didn't want Chuck angry, she just wanted to prove her point. Plus, it would be fairly obvious if she went with the one person Chuck truly hated, when there were far better looking guys out there. The next guy on the list she raised her eyebrows at. He had curly brown hair, a gorgeous smile and big green eyes. He was dressed impeccably well, and his title was 'Prince Jonathan'

"Girls," said Blair, "I think we have found our Prince."

Serena and Blair got ready for Blair's party together, a tradition at least 10 years old. They brushed each other's hair, and helped each other choose their makeup. Serena was attending with Dan Humphrey; a Brooklynite that Blair thought was under no circumstances good enough for her friend. But Serena seemed happy, so Blair wasn't going to dispute that. They were meeting at the party, where as Jonathan was picking Blair up from her apartment. It was ever so easy getting him to be her date; he had been on the list of guys that had told Gossip Girl he was interested in being her Prince. His comment had joked that it would be easy for him since he was already a Prince. Blair had laughed at that, not because it was funny, but because it was so not funny. She had contacted him through his email accepting his invitation. He had seemed delighted and immediately offered to pick her up. She had named a time, and she expected him to not be late, or early.

Blair knew her expectations were high, so when there came a polite knock on her bedroom door at the exact time she had named, she was very pleased. She shared a happy smile with Serena who mouthed 'yay!' at her. She smoothed the front of her dress, and opened her door, smiling. He was standing there, looking just as gorgeous as in his photo, dressed in a simple classic tuxedo that would go very well with her chosen dress. "You must be Blair. It is such an honour to take you to your party. "He smiled at her and kissed her hand. She liked him immediately, he was chivalrous. "It's lovely to meet you, Your Highness." She replied, and of course he immediately told her to call him Jonathan. She thanked him and indicated Serena, "and this is my best friend Serena." She said, half dreading the inevitable look of pure adoration that most guys gave Serena. But Jonathan smiled at S and said, "It's nice to meet you Serena," before turning back to Blair. Her liking of him went up a notch.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOX

Blair took another sip of her martini and laughed at Jonathans joke. She was incredibly glad she had asked him to be her date. He was perfect in so many ways. He was funny, but not in a typical UES way, and his comments were quick witted. He was easy to talk to, and his eyes had not strayed to another girl all night. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure of Chuck Bass appear. He was wearing a bright green suit, typical Chuck. She silently begged him to not approach her and Jonathon, but to no avail. "Blair. Happy birthday." His voice was velvety soft. She glanced up at him, "Thank you Chuck. Can I introduce you to Jonathon? Jonathon, Chuck Bass. Chuck, Jonathon." Chuck was sizing Jonathon up, but Jonathon smiled pleasantly at Chuck and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Chuck. Are you a close friend of Blair's?"

Chuck smirked, "Yes. Blair and I are very close. We've done almost everything to together."

Jonathan, clearly not getting Chuck's joke, smiled, "That's nice. Blair is honestly one of the loveliest girls I have ever met. And she's beautiful too. I can't understand why that Nate fellow isn't here begging to have her back." He chuckled, and Blair flushed with pleasure. No one had ever called her beautiful before. Serena was always the beautiful one. Blair was plain.

Chuck eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes, she most definitely is." He agreed. Blair lowered her eyes. What was Chuck playing at? He had never given her any indication, no matter how small, that he thought she was anything other than 'hot', which, coming from Chuck, was not a compliment, since anything that was female was hot to Chuck. She glared at him and he smirked back before slinking back into the crowd.

Later on, Blair was slow dancing with Jonathan (he had proved to be an excellent dancer, unsurprisingly), when his phone beeped. He frowned and sent Blair an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry Blair. But it must be important, everyone knows I am at your party and would not have called unless absolutely necessary. Would you mind excusing me?" He asked politely.

She smiled at him, "of course Jonathan, go ahead." After he had left, she headed outside to the balcony to get some fresh air, her mind filled with thoughts of Jonathan. He was chivalrous, sweet, funny, and a Prince. He was basically the perfect guy. She sighed and smiled to herself, not noticing the approaching figure dressed in green until he whispered in her ear, "what are you doing out here all alone?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around, glaring.

"What are you doing here at all Chuck? I seem to remember uninviting you! And for your information, Jonathon has just gone to take a phone call."

He ignored her entire sentence, instead producing a velvet box. "Here. I got this for you." He said softly. She narrowed her eyes, "What is it? One of your sex tapes?" He chuckled, shaking his head and motioning for her to open it. She did so cautiously, gasping as the contents were revealed. The Erikson Beamon necklace. An unavailable piece of jewellery, as it belonged to the Beamon family who refused to sell it. "How did you get this, Chuck?" she said, her eyes wide.

He shrugged, "I'm Chuck Bass." He said simply, and for once, she smiled, glad it was true. Then she realised what this meant. "Why are you giving me this Chuck? Why did yo go to all the trouble, just for me?"

A rare smile lit up his usually smirk-occupied face, "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." It was the nicest thing Chuck had said to her, and Bair was having trouble believing it. Why was he going to all this trouble? Boys usually didn't... unless...

"Do you... like me?" she asked, dreading the answer.

He raised an eyebrow, "you forget who you're talking to, Blair." She nodded, feeling an overwhelming sense of disappointment. Of course the great Chuck Bass didn't like her. She had been stupid to ask. She looked back up and saw him watching her, and his face changed as he realised that she was disappointed. He looked surprised, among other things.

"Do you like me?" he asked her, his voice coming out uneven.

She scoffed, "Now who is forgetting who they're talking to?"

"You didn't answer the question."

She sighed, not wanting to admit her feelings to Chuck. Not wanting him to know that she had tossed and turned all night, thinking about him, his lips, his voice. Even his stupid scarf! But there had never been any point in lying to Chuck, so she forced herself to look him in the eye and say defiantly, "define like."

He looked completely surprised. But when he opened his mouth the words that came out were 'I'm Chuck Bass..."

She sent him a look of white fury. How dare he respond with his stupid catchphrase? Turning, she made to storm off back to the party in a rage, but his hand caught her arm and pulled her back toward him. Then he kissed her, and she felt through his kiss what he had not said with his words: he liked her too. She was sure of it. So when she broke away, she said, "I can't eat, I can't sleep. I feel like there's something in my stomach... fluttering. Butterflies."

She waited for his response, but all he did was look at her with his burning almond shaped eyes. Then, just as he was about to say something, a voice called, "Blair! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ready to go back to the party?" It was Jonathon, smiling at her in a lovely, kind way. He liked her too, she could see that clearly, but she wanted to hear what Chuck had to say.

"Hang on Jonathon; I just need to finish talking to Chuck. I'll be right there." He nodded and went to wait on the other side of the balcony. Blair turned back to Chuck and waited for his response. He frowned at her and handed her the box with the Erikson Beamon, saying, "Those butterflies need to be murdered."

He turned away and headed back inside, soon vanishing among the crowd. Blair's eyes swum with tears. She was used to being rejected by Nate, but he never did it outright like this. What was worse was that she had revealed so much of herself to Chuck Bass, and he had rejected her. She shook herself, thinking she was an idiot. Of course she didn't like her. The only reason he had probably acted any differently with her was because they were friends. But nothing else. So she turned to Jonathan and said brightly, "Sure, let's go back and dance."

**Review please!**

**XOXO Lissa**


	3. Recovery, Blair Waldorf Style

**Chapter 3: Recovery, Blair Waldorf style.**

Blair shovelled another chocolate into her mouth and tried to focus on Audrey calling "cat... cat..." instead of thinking about Chuck Bass. But still the tears came, leaking out of the corners of her eyes and dripping into her mouth and tasting of salt. She sighed; BAT wasn't doing its usual job of cheering her up. All she could think about was the expression on Chucks face as he had said, 'those butterflies need to be murdered.'

Jonathan was proving to be almost the perfect man. He had driven her home to her door and kissed her on the cheek to say goodnight, before expressing his sincere wish that they see each other again. He had been lovely, even though she knew she had been distant after her conversation with Chuck. It was just like in an old movie, where the girl was unloved, or pining away after a man that didn't love her in return, when a new man came along and he was funny, charming smart and totally sweet. The girl was supposed to have feelings for him, but deny them. Then eventually realise he was her true love. But, she was realising that Jonathan was the perfect man, but not falling for him. She was still focusing on that Basstard.

But what was the most surprising was the way she kept thinking about him. Until two days ago, Chuck Bass was just Chuck Bass. He was good to plot with, he understood her family issues and how messed up she was, he could shop, and he was secretly her best friend. But she never even considered him in that way.

She sat up, shoving the chocolates away from her, and scowled at her reflection. She was Blair Waldorf. She did not sit in her room crying and eating chocolates while watching movies like a normal girl would. It was not like Chuck and her had had a lengthy relationship and had just broken up. It was a few kisses that's all. She would forget all about it. And the best way to do that would be with Jonathan.

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He picked up on the second ring, his voice filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "Blair?"

"Hi."

"You're calling me? I'm surprised."

"Well I wanted to talk to you after the other night. I'm sorry for what happened. I wasn't myself. Forget the entire night ok? I was just emotional about breaking up with Nate and it being my first birthday without him..."

"Alright. Consider it forgotten... Is that the only reason you called?"

"No. I wanted to know if you wanted to go and get some coffee and do some shopping?"

"Well I have been needing a few new suits... and who knows fashion better than Blair Waldorf. Meet me at Bergdorf's at 12." He clicked off.

Blair smiled; she was on her way to recovery.

She was wearing a simple purple strapless dress paired with a silver coat and silver pair of Louboutin. She had straightened her curls so her hair hung down to her elbows. She was there at ten to twelve, as she liked being early. He showed up at twelve on the dot, as always. He was wearing a purple suit, she almost laughed. They matched. Their eyes met and she felt her heart do a skip in her chest. Ignoring it, she walked forward and greeted him.

"Chuck..."

"Blair. Shall we?" He smirked at her and she felt relief. Everything would be normal again. There was no awkwardness.

Blair had almost forgotten how fun shopping with Chuck was. They had a game where Blair would play the runway model and try on many different outfits before modelling them for chuck. He would hold up a card with a number out of ten, and then they would sort the clothes into piles of 'yes' 'no' and 'maybe'

They would then go to the suit section. They would split the section into halves and each take one. They would both put together as many pieces as they could within her time limit of an hour, and then take them to the change rooms where Chuck would try them on. Blair usually fixed his bowtie as it was always crooked.

At the end of the day, they would pile their bags into Chuck's limo, and go to the Gramercy Tavern and have coffee and afternoon tea. Blair would always order a caramel latte and a salad. Chuck would then cancel her salad and order her a slice of cake.

Today, it was mud cake. "Chuck!" she protested. "This cake will go straight to my thighs!"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Blair... we've been doing this since we were 10," he drawled. "It hasn't gone to your thighs yet, so stop complaining and eat." In a totally uncharacteristic move, he picked up the fork and lifted it to her mouth. Surprised, she parted her lips and he inserted the fork into her mouth.

"Mmm... I suppose it is good cake." She said reluctantly, ignoring the fact that Chuck Bass had just fed her.

He smirked at her, knowing he'd won. "I know. It's your favourite. Don't pretend it's not."

She sighed, "How do you know me so well, Bass? I spend at least as much time with S, and she wouldn't know that about me..."

Chuck snorted, "Because, Blair, I pay attention to you, while Serena is probably thinking about which guy to do next."

Blair was afraid of what she would say in return to this. She stood up abruptly, "Thank you for today, Chuck, I have been in need of retail therapy. But if you'll excuse me now, I have to go home and make a call."

His gaze was questioning. "A call? To whom, may I ask?"

"Jonathan. He was my date for my party, do you remember him?"

Chuck nodded, "The prince... come on Blair, who are you fooling? That guy is way too nice for you. He's boring."

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Leave my relationship with Jonathan alone Chuck. I'm in need of someone like Jonathan right now. He's kind, he's smart, he's funny and he's charming. But best of all he really likes me so I don't feel like I'm chasing after someone who'll always be unavailable to be. Like it is... was... with Nate." And you, she added silently.

Chuck said nothing, just watched her impassively until she turned to go. Then he got up and said, "Wait, Blair don't go." She stopped her heart pounding.

"What?" she turned around arranged her facial expression into one of impatience. "I don't have time for this Chuck. It's not like you're in a position to give relationship advice anyway. Since the only relationship you've ever had with a female is our friendship. And no, sex doesn't count." She added as he opened his mouth.

"Don't go." He repeated.

She sighed, "why not Chuck? And 'I'm Chuck Bass' doesn't count."

"Because you don't want to go. You want to stay here with me..."

"That's not a reason. And if it is, it's not a good enough one.

"Because I don't want you to go." He said after a pause, his expression unreadable.

"It's too late Chuck. I told you how I felt and you rejected me. If you can give me a real reason why I shouldn't go and call Jonathan and stay right where I am, then I will."

He said nothing, just looked at her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "That was all I needed to hear."

"Blair! What a delight to hear from you. I wasn't expecting to, to tell you the truth." Jonathan's voice was warm and he sounded genuinely happy to hear from her, something that made Blair smile.

"I'm sorry about my party Jonathan, you were the perfect gentleman and I was a perfect bitch to you." He laughed on the other end of the phone; it was a warm, kind laugh that matched his personality.

"Don't be silly Blair. You were a lovely princess."

It was Blair's turn to laugh; she had never been called a princess by anyone other than her daddy before.

"But I am still sorry. I was just... distracted. I had things on my mind. But could I make it up to you?" she enquired, hoping he would accept.

"That would be wonderful! It's actually my sister's birthday tomorrow and I am in need of a date for her ball. Would you do me the honour of attending with me? That is, if you don't mind meeting my family on the second date." He gave a nervous half laugh.

"Jonathan that would be amazing. I would love to attend with you. I'm excited already!" and she was. Blair loved balls, and an invitation to a royal one would be truly something to boast about. She realised that she could not only use Jonathan for her recovery from Chuck but also as a social climbing tool. She could hardly wait for the ball.

A/N So, Team Chuck or Team Jonathan? Reviews please

XOXO, Lissa


	4. Prince NotSoCharming

**Chapter 4: Prince not-so-charming**

Blair and Serena were drinking iced tea at a cafe near Bergdorf's. It was 3 in the afternoon and both of them were surrounded by shopping bags with names like 'Henri Bendel' 'Bergdorf Goodman' and 'Christian Louboutin.' They had been shopping since 10 that morning, Serena because she was in always in need of new clothes and Blair for her outfit to Jonathan's ball.

In the end Blair had chosen a midnight blue floor length dress, with silver trimming.

It looked divine on her and made her skin look like cream.

The Ball was that night and the two girls were about to head back to Blair's to get their hair and makeup done. Although Serena wasn't attending, it was a tradition for them to get their hair, makeup, and nails done together, one that Blair wasn't about to forsake.

She was excited for the ball, she had always loved parties, and she would get to meet a royal family. Jonathan could be a very useful connection. Not that she thought of him as a connection. No, he was a lovely man who she liked a lot and she could easily date.

XOXOXOXOX

"So this is Blair? We've heard so much about you, dear. Jonathan can't stop talking about you." Jonathan's mother was a kind woman with soft brown hair and grey eyes, who smiled at Blair warmly.

"It's lovely to meet you finally." His father added, a tall man with greying hair and a stern but kind smile.

Blair liked his parents immediately, and she enjoyed talking to them. Jonathan obviously loved his parents very much and he looked at them with so much love and respect that Blair had a hard time believing it. Nobody on the Upper East Side loved their parents that much; they were all too busy running empires, hotel chains or fashion houses, to have time to spend time with their kids. It was something Blair and Chuck had always been able to talk about. Now she was thinking of Chuck, what he was doing, how he felt right now. She sighed, and Jonathan glanced at her as they danced, "Blair are you alright?" he smiled down at her, and she couldn't help smiling back.

"I'm great, J." He laughed at the nickname he'd been given and bending down, hesitantly pressed his lips to hers.

His lips were warm and soft and she was able to lose herself in the feel of them, her eyes automatically shutting.

He eventually pulled away, "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you."

She giggled and pulled him back down to her mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Chuck downed his sixth scotch. It was his own fault, he thought bitterly.

When she had told him that, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that someone felt that way about him, Chuck Bass. Nobody ever loved Chuck Bass, and here was Blair, his best friend, his toughest critic, telling him that she had feelings for him. Feelings that he knew he returned. But it was such a new sensation for him that he couldn't be sure of what he did feel. So he hadn't responded properly, he hadn't told her he felt the same, or even smiled. He had said his stupid catchphrase, and now she was probably gone to him forever.

The next day when she had called, he had hoped she had forgiven him, that she wanted to try again. But she had asked him to go shopping. Something sacred to their friendship. Still he had gone, and when he saw her and his heart jumped, he knew he was a fool. He had done everything the same as they had always done. He even made sure his bowtie wasn't on right, as he did every time they played their shopping game, just because he knew Blair liked to fix it.

Then. When she was complaining about the weight on her thighs, he hadn't been able to resist taking the cake and putting it to her lips. He felt that surely this would show he felt something, but afterwards, she had turned to leave, and he realised he had lost his chance.

Now she was at the ball with her prince charming, and he was here, all alone.

He got up, lurching slightly as he did when he was drunk, and walked to the elevator. He would go to Victrola, and pretend the dancing girls were her.

He stumbled along the street towards his limo, but his phone went off with a beep. He glanced at it and felt sick as he saw the Gossip Girl post.

_Spotted: Queen B with her Prince Charming. Literally. B was seen giving her Prince a goodnight kiss on the steps outside her building, and we've never seen her happier. _

_On the other hand, Chuck Bass spotted drinking it up all over Manhattan. _

_What's wrong Chuck?_

_Has something gotten into you?_

_Or, has someONE gotten into B ;)_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

There was a picture of her kissing that disgustingly charming prince, and then a picture of him leaning on a fence looking drunk, which he was.

He hated this Jonathan. So he did what Chuck Bass always does. Planned to take him down. Chuck called his P.I who was on call 24/7 and asked him to dig up any dirt on Jonathan.

10 minutes Chuck answered a call. To anyone watching it would have looked like he had received some very good news, for he smirked and said, "Perfect."

XOXOXOXOX

Blair and Jonathan were eating lunch at a cafe a few days after the ball. Blair had ordered a salad and Jonathan had just accepted her choice, leaving Blair with some food she didn't really like. She was used to eating lunch with Chuck, who was the only guy whose opinion really mattered to her, and he always replaced her order of salad with something tastier. But she kept forgetting Jonathan didn't know her that well. So she chewed on some lettuce and wished she was somewhere else. Jonathan was eating his lobster with enthusiasm, he loved food, something Blair found almost funny. She watched him when she saw out of the corner of her eye someone dressed in bright red. She turned and saw Chuck coming toward her, with a gorgeous blonde on his arm.

She rolled her eyes, what a terrible effort to make her jealous. She knew Chuck detested blondes, he had told her so a dozen times. N

He stopped at her table, and shot a smirk her way. "Blair, Jonathan." He greeted. Blair rolled her eyes at him, but Jonathan was staring past him at the girl. Up close Blair could see she was really gorgeous.

She was about the same height as Blair, with blonde straight hair that fell to her waist, wide blue eyes, and long dark lashes. She was dressed in, what Blair recognized as, the latest Chanel dress.

She was smiling uncertainly at Jonathan.

Unthinkingly, he stood up. Blair stared at him, not noticing Chuck's sly glance at her.

"Jessamine?" He asked, looking bewildered.

She smiled at him, "Jonathan. I've been thinking, and we need to talk... I've changed my mind about a few things.

Blair gathered she was Jonathan's ex-girlfriend from the way they looked at each other. She glanced at Chuck who had an almost imperceptible smirk on his face, and she realised it was his doing. How dare he sabotage her relationship!

Jonathan looked back at Blair and smiled at her in a way that relieved her worries. "I guess we can talk, Jess. But not right now, I'm on a date. This is Blair..." he gently took her hand in his.

She smiled, "me too, actually. This is Chuck."

Blair felt that if she had been drinking water, she would have spit it out.

"Chuck Bass? Date?" she laughed scornfully. 'Chuck, this is a useless ploy. You've told me a million times you don't do blondes." she paused, "Well, you _do_ them, but you would never date one..." she laughed. Jessamine shot her a hurt look and looked stiffly at Chuck before saying to Jonathan, "Call me Jonathan. We'll talk." Before turning and walking away.

Chuck shot her an angry look, "I actually liked her, Blair. Try not to ruin my life because you're jealous."

She scoffed, and then realised Jonathan was frowning at her slightly.

"That wasn't very nice, Blair... "He said, slightly reproachfully.

"Jonathan, you don't know Chuck. This is ridiculous, even for him."

He shook his head. "Ok, Blair. But I think I'm gonna go home now, I'm feeling a little tired." He too, stood up and walked away.

Blair sat in her chair, feeling confused.

XOXOXOX

Blair read the text from Jonathan angrily.

_Blair,_ it read, _I'm sorry. But I can't be in this relationship any longer. I didn't realise it, but you aren't the person I thought you were. You're treatment of my friend Jess wasn't very nice. I'm sorry._

_J_

This was an odd message, even if it didn't make her angry. It was an odd reason to break up with someone, it was hardly even a reason.

Suddenly she got another text message.

_Spotted: B's prince not-so charming, kissing someone other than B on the met steps. _

_Broken up already, B? Or is this just another guy who's cheated on you with a blonde?_

_Poor B. Don't worry, you'll always have me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

A/N Reviews are love!


	5. A Basstard's Apology

**Chapter 5: A Basstard's apology.**

"Bass?" her tone was clipped, unfriendly. Just as he had expected.

"Why, Waldorf... To what could I possibly owe the pleasure?" he drawled, smirking as she played right into his hands.

"You know very well, you Basstard. Jonathan wants to pick his ex over me, so something must be done."

"I thought you'd never ask. Meet me at Bergdorf Goodman in 10."

Bergdorf's would not be considered a very good place to meet to plot revenge n someone by anyone other than Blair and Chuck. But they focussed best surrounded by things they loved, mainly fashion.

So it was amongst the fabulous designer clothes that Chuck and Blair met, one in hot pink, the other in white.

Blair settled down at a table and waited for Chuck to sit before speaking, "Jonathan has humiliated me. Nobody humiliates me and gets away with it. He needs to be taken down!"

Chuck sent her a smirk across the table, and she felt her heart thump unevenly. Taking down Jonathan had distracted her from her falling out with chuck, as she couldn't be mad at him when they were plotting. But now they were together, alone, and the feelings came rushing back. The smirk that she both hated and loved with a passion, the deep brown eyes that were full of cunning and wit, with a hint of vulnerability that only she could see, the suits that always managed to compliment her dresses, his overall Bassness that made him bad for her.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, his voice full of sinister delicacy, and she felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of a takedown. There was nothing Blair loved better. And no one knew better how she felt than Chuck.

She frowned, "I'm not sure. I mean, he's a royal, and I doubt they have many dirty secrets. I think we'll need mike..."

Chuck nodded, "I'll call him right away." Chuck wouldn't call Mike, he already had enough dirt on the prince and he didn't need any more. But Blair didn't need to know that.

Blair smiled at Chuck and he smirked back.

XXXXXX

"Waldorf, I have news." He approached her as she sat on the met steps, eating yoghurt with the minions. Everyone glanced up at Chuck, then back at Blair, who looked excited. They watched as the brunette stood up, tossed her brown curls, before taking Chucks arm. The two of them quickly walked towards the far side of the courtyard where they began a conversation, Blair's triumphant smile and Chucks smirk clearly visible from a distance.

"So she's a whore?" Blair's voice was low with excitement, and Chuck smirked at her.

"Yes. I knew there was a reason I liked her. As you said, I don't usually go for blondes..."

"What will the world think when they know the Prince has been keeping whores," she smiled in satisfaction and Chuck's expression mirrored her own.

"Now, just to blackmail him, let him know we can take him down anytime we want." She finished, and Chuck nodded. Blair was suddenly aware that she had stepped closer to Chuck in her excitement, and that they were just centimetres apart.

He said huskily, "perhaps after the takedown, we can do some celebrating?" his tone left no doubt what he meant.

She glared at him, "you Basshole! I told you to forget about that night. I said no then, and I will always say no! Just because Jonathan is out of the picture doesn't mean that we will go there!" she hissed at him.

He returned, "We're inevitable Waldorf. Deny it all you want, but it's true. And then I'll have what you kept throwing at Nate..." He smirked at her, and she scowled.

A second later both theirs phones went off and Blair groaned internally at the Gossip Girl post.

_Spotted: B and C in an intimate discussion. _

_But what could they be talking about? We bet B's ex, N, wants to know. _

_But with Chuck Bass, it can't be good._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl. _

The picture accompanying the blast was a picture of them, as they were, standing close together. Blair was smiling in triumph, and Chuck had his mouth curled in a smirk. Blair did have to admit, they looked a couple.

Everyone in the courtyard looked over at Blair and Chuck, and Blair saw her minions start whispering. She rolled her eyes, and without a backward glance at Chuck, strode over to them.

"I hope none of you are talking about the possibility of Chuck and I," She said sternly, "because there is no possibility. We were discussing business. As always."

Kati and Iz exchanged glances, and Penelope spoke up, always the nasty one. "Well, B. That's not technically true. You and Chuck are like BFF's. You're always together... and everyone knows, the best relationships come from friendships." She gave Blair a meaningful look, and the girls tittered.

"Penelope, just because you're jealous you could never get Chuck to spend any time with you, unless you were having sex, doesn't mean you need to project that jealously onto me. Green doesn't suit you." She smiled kindly at Penelope, and the other girl seethed.

"B, it's not like jealous that you could get a relationship with Chuck and I couldn't. Because we all know that's not true." She smirked as Blair's eyes narrowed.

"As if I would want a relationship with Chuck Bass. But I assure you. If anyone could be Chuck's girlfriend, it would be me."

"Is that so?" Chuck stood behind her, with a smirk on his face.

Blair knew Penelope had deliberately goaded her into saying that within hearing distance of Chuck. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a reply, but Chuck saved her.

He smirked at her before looking at Penelope.

"Unfortunately Penelope, Blair is right. I can actually stand talking to her without wanting to shoot myself. Unlike with you." Penelope looked at Blair spitefully and Blair smiled at her.

XXXXXX

They met outside Blair's penthouse, Chuck holding his limo door open for Blair to enter. She did so, sliding in without a word to him. She stared straight ahead as they drove along, though she could feel his eyes on her, and the presence of his smirk.

"What?" she said finally, unable to bear it any longer.

"So uh, I didn't realise you thought of me in a relationship way," he was teasing her, making her feel the embarrassment of suggesting that she could change Chuck Bass, something no one could.

She glared, "Very funny Bass. I only said that to shut Penelope up."

"Of course, Waldorf. You just won't admit you're attracted to me."

"For your information," she said stiffly, "a relationship is about more than sex. Not that you would know."

He chuckled, a cynical sound. "Right. Because your and Nates relationship did so well with all the other stuff you did instead of sex."

She felt his words stab at her heart, and she said nothing. A second later, he rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Waldorf."

She turned her head quickly. "What did you just say?" she asked sharply, hardly believing it.

He grimaced. "I said, 'sorry Waldorf', happy?" She raised her eyebrows at him. An apology from Chuck Bass was not something to take lightly. She wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"But," he continued, "it's not my fault you can't admit your sexual attraction to me," he finished smoothly, with a knowing look.

"Whatever slight attraction my body holds for you, my mid knows better. So stay away from me Bass!" she waited for his response, as she had openly admitted she was attracted to him.

Before he could answer, Arthur called, "we're here, Mr Bass."

XXXXXX

Jonathan looked at his visitors with surprise. "Blair," he said, "and Chuck. What are you doing here?"

Blair and Chuck looked at each other, both smirking.

"Listen, _your highness,_ you humiliated me in front of the whole UES, and nobody humiliates Blair Waldorf," she began in a sweet voice.

"Except me," put in Chuck, and she rolled her eyes.

"The point is, you aren't going to get away with it. So, of course I turned to Chuck to help me destroy your reputation, and imagine my happiness when he discovered your little secret."

"I've never liked blondes, Blair was right about that. So it was odd when I felt attracted to Miss Jessamine. Of course, now that we know she's a hired whore that you were paying to pretend she was a high ranking noble worthy of a relationship with you, I feel much better. It was just my natural instincts, directing me towards a good time."

Jonathan blanched, "why this is ludicrous! There's no evidence for your claims whatsoever!"

"Of course there is," Chuck smirked. "My P.I is really very good. Now, I believe Blair wants to say something."

"Yes," she smiled at Chuck, and stepped forwards, "My humiliation is unacceptable. So, of course, you need to be humiliated back. Normally, I would send this to Gossip Girl, but as you're not strictly UES, I'll send it to the newspaper instead."

Jonathan looked horrified, "Please," he blurted, "what can I do to stop this?"

Blair considered. She glanced at Chuck, who shook his head, and she smiled. H was right. "Nothing." She declared to Jonathan. "The thrill of destroying your reputation will give me so much more thrill than anything I could ask of you... Sorry Jonathan."

Chuck offered her his arm, and taking it, they left the Palace.

The next morning, in the morning newspaper, the title of an article read 'PRINCE PAID WHORE TO BE LADY', at which Blair and Chuck, reading it in their separate locations, smirked.

XXXXXX

Chucks plan had worked perfectly. Jonathan was gone, and Chuck hadn't had to do any work.

Now, all he had to do was seduce Blair, and then he could have sex with her and get her out of his head.

**A/N Sorry it's been a while! **

**Reviews, please!**


	6. Are you Sure, Round two

**Chapter 6: Are you sure, round two**

It was the annual snowflake ball, and Blair and Serena were, as usual, making lists of who they would take. Blair was forcibly reminded of Jonathan, and she grew more and more irritated as she went along. Finally she set down the list with a sigh, and frowned at Serena who was trying to choose between Dan and Nate for her date.

"S. Go with Nate, we all know you're destined to be," Blair more-or-less snapped at her blonde friend, "I mean you were even together when Nate and I were together, so stop resisting and go with it!"

Serena glanced at her, knowing her friend was taking out her own personal troubles on Serena, and ignored the angry snap and took Blair's words at face value. "I suppose your right," she smiled delightedly, and Blair rolled her eyes.

"Finally! Honestly, you, with a Brooklynite would just be disgusting. Now go! Go to your prince!" Blair smiled at her friend and Serena hugged her, laughing. Spotting Nate over the other side of the courtyard, she hurried over to him.

Unfortunately, Nate's companion, Chuck, immediately walked away as Serena arrived. He headed straight for Blair and she ignored the dangerous thump of her heart.

"Blair," he said smoothly, sitting down beside her and looking at the list she had thrown down in frustration.

"Bass. What do you want?" She snapped.

"Well I would have thought that would be fairly obvious... But since it's not," he drawled, before placing a hand on her leg. She slapped it off coldly, and he smirked.

"Trying to find a date for the snowflake ball?" he asked, and she nodded impatiently.

"Yes, but every time I look at these lists, I think of Jonathan, and I get annoyed!" She exclaimed.

"The problems I easily solved," said Chuck. "Let me take you."

She stared at him, "What? Why would you even suggest that, Bass? It's not like I would ever-"

"Fifth grade," he interrupted, "freshmen year, both those times you went with me to a function. It's like Penelope said, Waldorf. You and I were meant to be friends. Don't deny that."

"I have no desire to go anywhere with you," she said hotly, although the thought of dancing and being in Chucks' arms the whole night made her butterflies flap harder than ever. "And since when was friendship ever the thing on your mind?"

"Since I figured our little take-down had served as a bonding experience," he said slowly.

"I don't care. I want a romantic evening with someone who _likes _Me." she stood up and hurried away, leaving her paperwork behind.

She felt her face flush as she walked, not believing she had actually said that to Chuck.

Chuck, watching her walk away, cursed himself for the millionth time for hurting Blair. But when she had said those things to him, he hadn't been able to deal with them. Nobody had ever said anything even close to that. And for Chuck, it was an emotional overload. And now he couldn't stop thinking about her. And for once, it wasn't just for her body, or the way her lips tasted. He thought about her witty character, and her biting comebacks that struck fear in the hearts of many a freshman. Blair Waldorf, he thought to himself, was exactly his equal, but also his opposite.

The equal parts of them were what made them great friends, and plotting partners.

The opposite parts of them were what drew them together. Like magnetic forces.

Damn the girl, Chuck swore in his head. He would have to hurry up and have sex with her and get her out of his head. Once they had done the deed he would want nothing to do with her.

So it was dressed in a black suit with a red shirt underneath, and a red rose in his buttonhole, that Chuck showed up to the snowflake ball.

She was out the front with Serena and Nate, looking like a third wheel. She was dressed in red, a long ball gown that's bodice was strapless, and that's skirt was full and wide. She matched him exactly; he smiled at thus and made his way over to them.

Serena and Nate appeared to be talking about Lacrosse, while Blair stood bored. Blair had never liked Lacrosse and the only reason she had ever gone to Nate's games were because she thought it was what a dutiful girlfriend should do. Serena, on the other hand, was a lacrosse enthusiast, and they were talking about an upcoming match.

"Waldorf. Serena, Nathaniel," said Chuck smoothly, in greeting.

The latter two smiled at him and said hello, but the former childishly turned her head away and ignored him.

The doors opened and people, including the blondes, began to file inside. Blair made to follow, but Chuck caught her by the arm and pulled her so close that their bodies were flush against each other.

"Bass," she wriggled to get free, "what are you doing?"

"I'm just giving you what you know you want," he murmured in her ear.

He could feel her heart beating fast, but she pushed him away coldly.

"If you mean to be sexually harassed by you, then I think you need to see a councillor." She walked off.

XXXXXX

Blair sipped her fourth glass of Champagne, ignoring the slight rush she was starting to get. She was bored stupid, never had a party been so dull. All her minions were dancing with their respective guys, and even Serena, her usual confidante at times like this, was with Nate. Blair's date had gone off to join his friends, not that she really cared anyway, since he was awfully rude.

She went upstairs to use the ladies room and touch up her makeup, avoiding couples making out in the hallway, but was waylaid by Chuck.

Slightly tipsy as she was, Blair couldn't control the pleasure she felt when Chuck smirked at her.

"Waldorf, you're looking very sexy tonight," he said in his most sinful voice, and she almost trembled.

"Go away, Chuck," she said weakly, trying to step past him.

But his arms encircled her waist and held her tightly against him. Just as she was about to say something, he bent in and kissed her.

It started off as a hard kiss, like he hated her for kissing him, but then his mouth softened and moulded perfectly against hers. She gave in completely and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back heatedly. His tongue forced her mouth open, and stroked her own, making her gasp slightly in pleasure. His mouth was hot and heavy on hers and she felt like she was drowning, losing herself in the heat that was Chuck, that was better than she remembered.

Then he pulled away, and she felt sad that the kiss was over. But instead, Chuck pulled open one of the side doors, and tugged her through it. Inside was a lavishly decorated bedroom, as this was held in the home of one of the Constance families.

Chuck pulled her on to the bed, and she straddled him, returning her mouth to his. His hands roamed all over body, from her thighs to her ass and then her breasts. Then his mouth was gone from hers and before she could protest, he was kissing her neck, and her shoulders, and she fell Goosebumps erupt on her arms at the feeling.

When he unzipped her dress, leaving her only in her slip, she didn't care, but undid the buttons on his shirt eagerly. His chest was full of hair, and it was strange sight from the normal hairlessness of Nate's chest. But she found she loved it as she fisted her hands in the hair and pulled herself on top of Chuck, kissing him for all she was worth.

His hands slipped inside her slip, feeling her breasts and massaging them roughly, making her moan. Then they moved down further, and she felt him sliding her underwear down.

As she went to unbuckle his pants, breathing heavily, he asked her, "Are you sure now, Blair?"

She could see the want in his eyes, the need to have her, and she realised that she was so lucky that he had asked her, not just after Victrola, but now as well. So she kissed him back as an answer, and continued unbuckling his belt.

XXXXXX

"Blair? _Chuck?" _ Serena's voice sounded shocked and horrified as she opened the door and found them laying there.

It had been rough, and she had still had her slip on, and he had just pulled his pants down, but she couldn't remember ever feeling ass pleasured as she did then. It had hurt so much at first, but Chuck, unbelievably, was incredibly sweet.

Now, they were lying in the bed, Chucks arm around Blair, and she was leaning on his chest.

As Serena came in, Blair shot up, trying to think of something to say, but coming up with nothing.

Serena was equally speechless, and she merely stared at Blair before backing out of the room, saying "I'm gonna pretend I never saw this."

Blair turned to Chuck, who was looking his usual calm self. "Don't just sit there, put your clothes back on!" she snapped at him.

"Blair, please. While you may be worried about what Serena thinks of you, I sincerely doubt her opinion of me could get any worse. So why don't you stay?" He asked.

She was shocked. He had completely surprised her by actually helping her through it, then having after-sex cuddling, and now he wanted her to stay?

"What's gotten into you, Bass?" She said archly. "I hope you're not going soft."

His eyes darkened and his expression turned emotionless, "Fine. I'll see you around, Waldorf."

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	7. Feelings

**Chapter 7: Feelings**

Blair had avoided Serena and Chuck for the past two days, and as Gossip Girl had gotten no hint of her dalliance with Chuck, she presumed that both of them wanted to keep it a secret. She fed the ducks in central parks every Sunday morning, Dorota in tow, and today was no exception.

The feeding of the ducks provided Blair with something mechanical to do, that left her mind free to think. She wasn't sure how she felt about what had happened. On one hand, it had been wonderful, and Chuck had been amazing, even cuddling with her afterwards. On the other hand, this was Chuck Bass, and she didn't know if she wanted to get involved with him. Besides, he probably just viewed her as another of his conquests anyway, and would want nothing to do with her. It was a miracle he wasn't bragging about it.

She realised that she had forgotten to break up the bread, and had thrown an entire slice to the ducks, who were now fighting over it.

After her morning ritual, Blair went to get her nails done, and then her hair.

As she left the hair salon later that day, a gossip girl blast beeped. She opened the message, dreading what she would find. To her surprise, she read:

_Looks like hell has frozen over, Manhattan. _

_I have it on good authority, that Chuck Bass was spotted turning down a Russian ballet dancer._

_What's wrong with you, C? _

_Are you sick?_

_Or has Chuck Bass finally gotten a heart, and given it away?_

_I'll keep you posted Manhattan._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

XXXXXX

Chuck read the Gossip Girl blast and curled his lip. Blair had been right. He was going soft. When she had said that, after he had done everything for her that he would never usually do, it was a blow to his pride, to his ego. Chuck Bass didn't cuddle with just anyone, and he would have thought that Blair would see that she meant more to him than just a conquest, but then she had said that, and he was angry.

Clearly, she wanted nothing more to do with him, so he had made no attempt to see her over the past two days, hoping that she would turn into a conquest, albeit one he couldn't tell anyone about, and nothing more. But then he had been at a party, and that stupid Russian dancer had hit on him, and he had instinctively said no, thinking of Blair, who he had realised, was anything but a conquest. Of course Gossip Girl had to post about it. And now Blair would know that he actually cared, something he dreaded.

He didn't want to admit to himself that the butterflies that Blair had told him she had, had come to affect him too. He wasn't ready for that. And if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet, he certainly wasn't ready for Blair to know.

Still, he had to make some sort of excuse for turning down the ballet dancer. And, though he hated to admit it, he wanted to see Blair, see how she was after everything.

"Arthur, the Waldorf building," he called, and the limo make a turn to the right.

XXXXXX

Blair was choosing her outfit for the Waldorf Sleepover, which was that Saturday, when Dorota's voice called, "Miss Blair, Meester Chuck is here to see you!"

Blair's heart skipped a beat. She unconsciously smoothed her hair, and glanced in the mirror, before settling her face into its usual ice facade. "Show him—"she began to call, when the door was pushed open.

Blair scowled at Chuck, who was dressed in navy velvet, and snapped, "Am I going to have to get Dorota tae-kwon-do lessons, Bass, to stop you from barging your way in here?"

"Waldorf, if you really didn't want to see me, you would get a restraining order," he smirked.

"Well, I figured you had enough of those already," she said nastily. "All the women you impregnated who don't want their children having a drunk for a daddy."

"Hilarious, Blair. The reason I came by..." He paused, and she took the opportunity.

"You came by to give me an excuse as to why you turned down that Russian girl," Blair rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Bass; I'm sure it's because of some drunken reason that I really have no desire to hear about." She said coldly, with her back to him. She closed her eyes briefly, half wanting him to say that that wasn't the reason, that he actually cared about her now.

There was a pause, then, "Good, you realised. I should've known you wouldn't be one of those girls."

"Those girls?" Blair said, her voice almost breaking.

"The ones that think I actually care," Chuck drawled, and Blair tried to blink away the tears that had suddenly come to her eyes.

"Well, I'm Blair Waldorf," she mocked his catchphrase, "I know you better than that, Basshole. You; always be the womanising, boozing, alcoholic without a heart," Blair hoped he didn't notice that her voice had turned slightly bitter at the end.

She turned towards him, and studied his expression. Neither of them were smiling, he didn't even have his smirk across his face.

"So, ah," Chuck began, and Blair narrowed her eyes as she recognized the emotion slipping across his face as nervousness, "how are you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, leaning against the wall and raising her eyebrows. "If your enquiring whether I am now pining after you after our little slip up at the ball, the answer is no."

"I was enquiring about how you felt about having sex with me," Chuck said, clearly deciding to be upfront, unusually.

Blair eyed him, "I have no feelings towards the incident, Bass. Why are you suddenly interested in how I feel?"

"You can't have no feelings, Waldorf. Aren't you... Upset that you didn't get to screw your prince charming?"

"Don't be so heinous. And no, actually, I'm not. Nate and I are over, I accept that."

"But after all that planning, everything you went through..." Chuck pressed, and Blair's head shot up.

"What are you trying to do, Bass? Make me say something I don't want to say? Well that happened once, it's not going to happen again, Chuck. Now, _go away._"

He stood there for a minute, looking at her with his scorching gaze, and she felt the rush of heat that she always felt whenever he looked at her this way.

Then his face went blank, and his smirk appeared, "All I was wondering was if you were up for round two?"

"You motherchucker!" She seethed, "Get out!"

Chuck smirked, and stepped out of her bedroom, she followed him, making sure he went down the stairs, and pressed the elevator button.

Before the doors closed, he called up to her, "I'm being serious, Waldorf. Call me, anytime." He shot her a smirk as the doors shut.

Blair might have been furious, but Chuck had meant it. This was a shock to him. Never had he wanted to have sex with the same girl twice. But Blair... even though she had clearly been a virgin and he could tell through every movement she had made, she had been amazing.

From the cool exterior she presented, the fire below was totally different. He had never seen Blair Waldorf like that before, and he was fairly sure nobody else had either. Much to his worry, he didn't want anyone else to ever see that part of her. He was now almost... possessive... of her. Which was ridiculous.

The reason he'd turned down the Russian girl was because he didn't want to have sex with her, because she wasn't Blair, and even though Blair had been a virgin, and had never done anything like that before, she had been the most amazing out of all the girls. No one could ever compare to her.

He had thought that sleeping with her would get rid of any feelings he may or may not have developed for the girl who had always been his best friend's girlfriend, but if anything, it had increased them.

If only he hadn't rejected her at the party.

Of course, his plan to win her back by destroying Jonathan and thereby bringing them together had worked perfectly, and she had been his for one night. And that night, he had to admit, was probably the greatest of his life.

But the plan had backfired.

And now he just wanted Blair more.

**A/N So not much happened in this chapter, but it's just basically their feelings. More will happen next chapter!**


	8. It's done

**Chapter 8: It's done. **

"Blair," Serena called, and Blair spotted her friend further down Madison Avenue, and quickened her steps. Unfortunately, Serena's legs were longer than hers and the blonde caught up to her in no time.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" She said, grabbing Blair's shoulder.

"Serena!" Blair exclaimed, adding surprise into her voice. "Did you call me? I didn't hear me," she smiled innocently and kept walking.

"I realise that you probably don't want to talk about Chuck, but I frankly want to forget I even saw, so let's put it behind us," the taller girl started, and Blair faced her.

"Ok, great idea." She smiled cheerfully and kept walking, without waiting for Serena to catch up.

"Hey! Stop walking away from me! What is wrong with you?" Serena snapped.

"Nothing, S, I just have somewhere to be."

"Where?" Serena frowned.

"Just, Chuck's..." Blair said causally, "anyway, bye, S!"

She hurried away, leaving her friend looking surprised.

When she had gotten Chuck's text, '_SOS, Really need your help, Waldorf'_ she had been intrigued and couldn't resist answering the call for help. So now she was making her way to Chuck's suite. Unfortunately, Serena probably thought that her and Chuck were now planning to have sex again, Blair thought in irritation, before remembering that Chuck didn't have sex with any girl more than once, which meant she was safe.

Feeling a lot better, she arrived, and took the elevator up to Chuck's room.

She knocked and the door was opened by Chuck, who was dressed in a bright yellow suit with an orange cravat.

"Well, Bass, aren't you just the tropical fruit," she said drily, staring at his outfit.

He smirked at her, "only if I get to be the banana."

"Ugh. You are disgusting. Now get to the point. What do you need?"

"Other than you, you mean," his smirk grew unbearable, and Blair realised that it was still going to be hard to be around him.

"Please Bass," she rolled her eyes, "we both know you never sleep with the same girl twice, so get to the point."

Chuck expression changed, and Blair could only describe it as uneasy. She frowned at him, "What?"

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Ah, just before our little venture, I happened to make a house call to a particular girl, and unfortunately, she is the opposite of you, and is calling me continuously."

As if to prove his point, Chuck's cell beeped and he flanked at it disdainfully.

"And you need me for this, why?" Blair raised her eyebrow. "Personally I think you deserve it."

"Well I need you, to pretend to be my girlfriend." The word sounded odd coming from Chuck's mouth, and Blair's heart did a little jump.

But she merely sneered at him, "Please, no one would ever believe that I, would date _you_. Everyone knows I have standards."

"Ah but this girl's an out of towner, and she doesn't know who you are, so..."

"Well, I'm still not going to help you." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Please, Blair, you will help me, even if I have to blackmail you to do it."

"Blackmail?" Oh no.

"Yes. Nobody but Serena knows what happened, but I could change that. It can't make my reputation anything but better, but yours..." he trailed off, smirking.

"I can't believe you, Chuck. You disgust me." She put as much venom into her voice as she could muster, and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes flash with something.

"I don't want to blackmail you, Waldorf," he insisted, "You're my friend. But I would have thought that something like this would be fun for you. Playing the scorned woman, getting to take down some poor innocent girl..."

Blair had to admit, it sounded fun. Before any of this had happened she would have jumped at the chance. But now... "Fine, Bass," she snapped. "What do you want?"

He smirked at her in triumph and drawled, "first of all, I need you to accompany me to a ball her family is throwing. I've been invited as the son of Bart Bass, and I want you as my date."

"When is this ball?"

"Tonight. So hurry of to Chanel and buy a dress," he waved his hand, signalling for het to go.

"I despise you," she seethed.

"I'll tell you what else to do when I pick you up at 8," he ignored her comment.

She chose to leave the room and exact her anger on a laundry maid in the hallway rather than reply to Chuck.

XXXXXX

Chuck appeared in the doorway of Blair's room, making her jump, as she was expecting to hear Dorota call up the usual warning.

"What did you do to Dorota?" she said in greeting, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, she wasn't there," he replied, confused.

She was looking at herself in the mirror, examining her appearance, and she watched him as he walked over to her. "You look beautiful," he told her quietly.

She was dressed in a pale gold strapless dress, with a matching headband. At his words, her stomach erupted in butterflies, but she glared at him, "Don't speak to me unless you have to Bass."

He sighed, "Let's go."

They arrived at the hotel where the ball was being held, and Blair realised were they were. "Your girlfriend is a Roosevelt?" she asked, surprised.

"The only person you could put the words 'girl' and 'friend' together to describe is you. But yes, she is a Roosevelt."

"A challenge," Blair murmured, and she felt some of her anger fade.

The Roosevelt's were old money, almost as old as the Vanderbilt's, and they were quite powerful. They were also known to be conservative, and the girl's never had sex before marriage. Then again, it was Chuck. Blair wasn't surprised he'd managed to get her to sleep with him.

"Why did you pick me for this, Bass?" she asked suddenly, curious.

He smirked, "Because, remember, 'if anyone could change Chuck Bass it'd be you'. He mocked her words and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I didn't mean that," she told him as they entered the building, Chuck presenting his invitation.

"Well, Waldorf, I picked you because, as I told Penelope, you're the only one I can spend time with without wanting to fall asleep."

"I suppose I should consider that an honour," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now, let's dance."

He pulled her towards the dance floor where many people where waltzing, in gowns of all colours.

She leaned into him, unconsciously wanting to be closer, inhaling his Chuck smell, and his arms tightened around her waist.

They danced in silence for a few minutes, before Chuck leaned his forehead against Blair's in an uncharacteristically romantic gesture.

"There she is," he whispered, and Blair immediately felt stupid for not realising that he had done it for show.

"Where?" She glanced around.

"The one in the blue dress..."

Blair spotted her, all silvery fair hair, and in a midnight blue dress, talking with the current head of the Roosevelt family.

"She's pretty," Blair commented.

"Not really, I prefer brunette's," Chuck seemed to speak without thinking and there was a momentary pause in the conversation.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Blair asked, smirking in anticipation of the takedown.

"Let's go over to greet her father, on behalf of Bass Industries. Just do your best to seem infatuated with me. Which shouldn't be too hard for you," he smirked.

"Please, Bass, your ego is so huge. Alright, let's go."

"If by ego you mean..." He held his arm out, and she glared at him before taking it.

They walked over to the man and the girl, who both looked up as they approached, and Blair felt the girl's eyes zero in on her.

"Mr Roosevelt, I'm Chuck Bass. It's an honour to meet you." Chuck smiled, and Blair stroked his shoulder and smiled.

"Chuck! Thank you so much for coming on behalf on Bass Industries. Such a shame your father couldn't make it." The old man smiled back at Chuck.

"It is indeed," Chuck said smoothly, "and this is my lovely girlfriend, Blair Waldorf." Blair slipped her hand into Chucks as Mr Roosevelt bowed slightly to her.

"An honour to meet you also, Miss Waldorf. This is my daughter, Amanda."

Blair smiled politely at Amanda, "Hello there."

"I believe we've met, Amanda," Chuck shot the girl a quick smirk, and her expression turned faintly angry.

"Indeed we have. If you'll excuse me," she hurried off, leaving Mr Roosevelt frowning after her.

"So sorry about that. So, how long have you two been together?" he smiled at Blair's hand in Chuck's, which, although Blair hated to admit, she rather liked the feel of.

"We've been together for a long time, actually, but it's only been official for about a month. We couldn't be happier." Chuck's smile seemed genuine, and Blair almost fell for it.

"That's wonderful," Mr Roosevelt smiled again.

"There's William Vanderbilt, if you'll excuse us, Sir, he's an old friend." Chuck was dreadfully polite and they made their way towards Nate's grandfather.

"Well done, Bass," Blair murmured. "Your father would be most impressed."

Chuck looked slightly gratified at her comment, "Well you did excellently, Amanda looked furious.'

Blair smirked at Chuck, "I can't wait to take her down later. Did you want to leave it to me, or join in?

"Ah, would I deny you the pleasure of a takedown?" He smirked back at her, "as my goal is to remain innocent in this, I'll leave her in your capable hands."

"Excellent," Blair couldn't restrain her excitement, and she saw Chuck was smiling at her.

"What, Bass?" she said, irritated.

"Nothing, you're just so sexy when you're in takedown mode, I'm almost sad I'm going to miss it."

"Why are you doing this?" she said suddenly, frustrated.

"Doing what?"

"_This_. You're acting like nothing happened, or like you'd do it again, when we both know you wouldn't. So stop it. Chuck Bass, a tease, I would have never thought it." She huffed.

"I would," he said, and his voice had all the arrogance out of it.

"Would what?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Do it again. With you, I would."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're Blair," he said, almost hoarsely. "And you're different. And I don't know why."

She stared at him and he stared back and she couldn't believe what he was saying. Her heart was beating faster and her mouth was dry and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

And then the moment was ruined by William Vanderbilt.

"Charles, Blair," he greeted, "how lovely to see the two of you."

"Mr Vanderbilt," Blair smiled, her society image slipping into place. "How are you?"

"I am very well. I was very sorry to hear about you and Nathaniel's break up, though. But if it was for the best, then there's not much I can do about that, aye?" he smiled slightly at Blair before turning to Chuck.

"Charles, where is your father? I was looking forward to speaking to him tonight."

"Bart is in Beijing on business, unfortunately, so I'm here in his place." Chuck replied.

"Ah of course. Well, send him my best wishes, will you?" William smiled, before drifting away.

Blair turned back to Chuck, still unsure of what to say.

He gazed at her impassively before a flash of blue caught Blair's eye. She reached up and stroked Chuck's cheek, and he looked surprise. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and his, "Amanda."

His expression cleared and he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Chuck," came a voice. "May I speak with you?"

They looked around to see Amanda, who looked as if she was struggling to keep it together.

"Amanda," Chuck smirked. "Anything you have to say can be said in front of Blair."

"I don't know if Blair wants to hear this," Amanda shot Blair a simpering smile, and Blair shot her a disdainful one back.

"Oh look, Chuck, is that Lilly?" Blair spotted Serena's mother and Chuck glanced over at her too.

"Ah yes. I should probably go and speak with her." He gave Blair a surreptitious nod, and walked towards the blonde woman.

Blair shot Amanda another condescending smile, before walking towards the bathroom. Once there, she touched up her makeup, and waited.

Sure enough, seconds later, Amanda walked in.

"So, Blair, is it?" She shot Blair a sugary sweet smile.

"Blair Waldorf, yes. In fact, you're wearing one of my mother's pieces." Blair shot down the girl's sad attempt at pretending she didn't know who Blair was.

"How lovely. So, you and Chuck are... together?" she asked.

"Yes," Blair couldn't help but smile a real smile, both at the humiliation she was going to cause this girl, and at the thought of Chuck. "We've always been together I think... Well, we just didn't realise it. I mean, Chuck and I just click, better than anyone. We understand each other, we know each other, and we totally respect each other. Which for Chuck, is a big deal," she pretended to laugh.

"A big deal? Why?" Amanda looked again like she was struggling to contain her anger.

"Oh well, Chuck used to sleep with a girl a day, sometimes two. Burt I mean, he slept with them once and then he completely ignored them. They meant nothing to him. Silly girls. Some of them actually thought that he cared." Blair continued to apply her lipstick as if oblivious to the hatred the other girl was now emanating.

"So you two have been together... how long?"

"Around a month," Blair shrugged.

"Well, Blair, I hate to break it to you," Amanda began in a voice that clearly suggested she was enjoying it, "but Chuck cheated on you. With me. So he doesn't really care about you," she finished, trying to hide her smile.

Blair laughed, "Oh he didn't cheat. That was an arrangement between us. You were just... the pawn." She smiled at Amanda who looked horrified. "But don't worry, sweetie, you're not the first, or the last."

"What?" Amanda exclaimed.

"See, Chuck and I had this bet. We heard that you were the most frigid girl around. I mean, you are a Roosevelt. And I said to Chuck, 'I bet you can't sleep with Amanda Roosevelt.' And he of course, rushed to accept the challenge."

Blair shrugged, 'It was a fun game, and he won. Which meant he got me. For four whole days. In bed. Don't feel bad."

Amanda looked like she didn't know what to do with herself, so Blair just smiled and waltzed out of the room. She knew the other girl was following her so when she spotted Chuck; she made her way over to him and promptly threw her arms around him and kissed him in front of everyone.

Blair hated to kiss Chuck because it felt real. She knew she cared about him. She couldn't pretend anymore. Everything she had said to Amanda was true, except for the part where Chuck felt it too.

She stepped back from him just in time to see Amanda vanish back into the bathroom.

"Is it done?" Chuck asked.

"It's done." Blair smirked in victory.

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Let's go." He took her hand and they made their way from the party, back to Chuck's limo.

**So I realise this seems kind of random, but the characters will be in the story for a bit, and I thought this was a good way to introduce them.**

**Review.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	9. You're not any different

**Chapter 9: You're not any different**

It was the last Monday before break and Blair and Serena had stayed up late the previous night, making plans.

"Miss Blair," Dorota's voice drifted up the stairs, causing Blair to pause in her hair-brushing. "There is a Mr Bass here to see you."

Why was Dorota calling Chuck, Mr Bass? He had always been 'Meester Chuck'. "Send him up, Dorota," she called back down.

"He wishes to see you down here," came Dorota's almost nervous sounding reply.

Blair paused, frowned, and got up. What was going on? She descended the stairs, and was shocked to see that 'Mr Bass' was actually Bart.

"M-Mr Bass," she stammered, surprised. "How do you do?"

"Miss Waldorf," he looked at her sternly. "Take a seat."

Disregarding how ridiculous it was to be offered a seat in her own home, Blair sat.

"Now," he began seriously, "Mr Roosevelt is a very important client and benefactor of mine. As you can imagine, I was quite disturbed when he told me that he no longer wished to do business with me, at his daughter's request."

Blair felt a flash of uncertainty at this. Bart surely wasn't here to blame _her_? Amanda would never have said what Blair had done to her, and even if she had, it had really been Chuck...

She ignored the sick feeling she was starting to get in her stomach, and merely nodded.

"I of course, assumed that Chares was the problem. He usually is," Bart said dryly. "So I spoke to him, and he told me that you, Miss Waldorf, had gotten into a fight with Miss Roosevelt because she..." he paused and glared at Blair, "had a crush on my son. Charles told me that you claimed you were his girlfriend, and Miss Roosevelt then took offence to this, and persuaded her father to no longer do business with me."

Blair was speechless for a second. All she could feel was disgust for Chuck. He had played her. Double crossed her. She hated him.

"Well, Mr Bass," she mustered a smile, "I'm sorry that Charles told you these things, but they are completely untrue. I have only just broken up with my boyfriend Nate, and I am in no way looking for another one. Also, Charles has in fact slept with Amanda."

Bart's face stiffened. He frowned, and then nodded. "I'm sorry that I troubled you, Miss Waldorf. I should have known Charles was lying."

He stood up, offered her a stiff nod, and stepped into the elevator.

Blair returned to her room, mind buzzing. As she pulled her hairbrush through her curls, she wondered why Chuck had really wanted her to takedown Amanda.

Blair was too smart not to guess that it had something to do with Bart and his deal with Roosevelt, and she resolved to find out exactly what it did have to do with the matter.

XXXXX

Blair sipped her latte casually, while Penelope and Is chatted about the party they had been to last night. Blair was about to go and find Serena when Kati dropped down onto the seat below her. "Did you all hear about Amanda Roosevelt?" She asked, in the tone Blair knew to be the one she used when gossiping.

"Who?" Blair curled her lip.

"You know..." Kati insisted, "She's a Roosevelt!"

"I suppose," Blair replied. "What about her?"

"She's coming to Constance!" Kati said excitedly, and Iz and Penelope both looked up and began to bombard Kati with questions.

"Well we certainly won't be welcoming her," Blair said stiffly, her mouth incredibly dry. What was she going to do? Clearly she wasn't dating Chuck!

The other girl's glanced at her curiously, but she was spared an explanation by the arrival of a certain leggy blonde. "Mornings girls," the said blonde said cheerfully. "B, I think Chuck's looking for you," she gave Blair a look.

"Where?" Blair stood up immediately. She was going to give Chuck a piece of her mind. He had used her. And nobody used Blair Waldorf.

"Over by the maths lock," Serena told her, and Blair hurried away, Manolo's clicking.

There he was, leaning lazily against the maths block wall, lighting up. Her heart still lurched when she saw him; he was so casually handsome, in his beige trousers and navy blazer. But she ignored the lurch and focussed on her anger, marching up to him.

"Waldorf," he unhitched himself from the wall and eyed her appreciatively.

"Bass," she stepped forward and slapped him sharply across the cheek. He winced, swearing.

Dropping his joint, he held a hand to his face and glared at her, "what the hell was that?" he spat angrily.

"How dare you use me?" she hissed at him. "How dare you tell your father that is was _my_ fault that his business partner didn't want to work with him anymore? He came over to mine and practically accused me of ruining his business. How _dare_ you?"

His face was emotionless as he looked at her, before he tossed out, like she didn't matter to him at all, "I needed Roosevelt to back out of the partnership, and I had to use you to do it." He shrugged.

"Why would you not just tell me the truth Chuck!" She asked him, hurt. "I thought you trusted me! I thought-"

"You're not my girlfriend Blair," he said harshly, but his voice was indifferent. "Stop pretending that you are. I used you, like I use everyone else to get what I want. You're not any different." With that, he pulled out another joint, lit it, and proceeded to walk away.

Blair felt her heart shatter.

She had sworn that she wouldn't let Chuck hurt her again, after her declaration of having butterflies for him had been rejected. She had told herself she wouldn't let him in, wouldn't let herself get close to him again. She had sworn she wouldn't care.

But she had.

Wiping away the single tear that had snuck down her face, she strode back to Serena and the girls, determined to get revenge on Chuck, and then shut him out forever.

Sitting back down, the girls were still gossiping about Amanda Roosevelt. "I've changed my mind," Blair announced. "Amanda is worthy of being a girl of the steps. Does anyone know when she arrives?"

Kati, looking surprised, answered, "I think, after winter break."

"Excellent," Blair replied, and her smile had a hint of steel in it. She caught Serena's worried expression and ignored it.

XXXXXX

The week passed quickly, with Blair avoiding Chuck, and spending every minute of her time with either the girls, or just Serena.

Finally the first day of winter break came, and Blair and Serena were on their way to the airport to go to Tuscany, when Blair's cell rang. It was Chuck.

"Bass," her voice was ice-cold.

"Blair." His voice seemed almost anxious. "I wanted to say... sorry."

'What?" she asked, surprised.

"I shouldn't have used you." He told her, and she knew it would have been hard for him to say it.

"No, you shouldn't have," was all she said.

"I'm sorry, really Blair. But I need you to help me one last time. Amanda-"

She cut him off, "I don't accept your apology, Bass, and I want you to stay away from me. I want nothing more to do with you. Amanda on the other hand-" she smiled cruelly to herself, "well, Amanda and I are going to become very close, I think."

"Blair, what are you doing!" His voice was angry. "Don't mess around with this, this is business!"

"And so is this," she told him. "Just business Bass. Nothing personal. I'm just going to exact my revenge on you like I would anyone else who did that to me. Because you're not any different," she quoted sourly, before hanging up.

**OK, so I know it was short, and I'm sorry. But I had to make this kind of a filler chapter before Amanda arrives after Winter break.**

**I'll try and give you an extra long chapter next time to make up for it.**

**XOXO**


	10. PLEASE READ

**OK, guys.**

**I have important news. **

**I've just started year twelve (Senior Year) and I don't have time to be writing all my fics as well as the home-work and assignments I have to do.**

**OI have the time to write two stories, but not the amount I have going. One of these two is going to be my Draco and Hermione story. **

**So, I've created a Poll on my profile, and I'd like you all to vote as to which ONE GG story you think I should focus on. Please, please, PLEASE, vote.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


End file.
